Ren Akatsuki
|image= |name=Ren Akatsuki |kanji=レン・アカツキ |romanji=''Ren Akatsuki'' |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |unusual features=TsundereFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 8 |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Trimens |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Air Magic |alias=Empty Night |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice=Masaya Matsukaze |english voice= }} Ren Akatsuki, known as Empty Night Ren, is one of the mages who belong to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Ren is a tall young man with slim body, short black hair with a ponytail. He has tanned skin but it isn't natural, he used tanning lacrima to get the perfect tone of skin. In his first appearance, he is seen wearing a black blazer with a yellow shirt underneath, and dark pants. His attire has the Blue Pegasus insignia located over the side of his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 7 Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Ren behaves like a typical womaniser in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 If he is around a girl he always try to act like a tsundere, but in Lucy's case it wasn't very effective. He doesn't get along with other men, (except his team members) probably because he considering them as his rivals in love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-13 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Ren, along with Hibiki Laytis and Eve Thylm, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more womanizers than anything, instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki) take off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 Soon after, the Oración Seis found them, they are quickly beaten and nearly left for dead by the Oracion Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis's base and rescue Wendy and Happy who are both taken by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 As Ren and Eve near the hideout, they run into Dark Unicorn, one of the dark guilds the Oración Seis allied themselves with, however unlike the Oración Seis the two were easily able to defeat them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 When they saw Nirvana activated they split up, Eve continued searcing for Wendy, meanwhile Ren set off to Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 But before he reached his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-12 Later he is seen together with Sherry Blendi on the magic bomber Christina, using his Air magic with Sherry' Doll magic to manipulate the ship, but the pressure is too much for Sherry and she fails to hold herself on her legs. She apologizes that she can't do it longer, but Ren tells her she's pushing herself too much. Then Christina is falling to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-12 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, he is seen asking Sherry Blendi if she won't be lonely on the trip, with Sherry telling him that he should go.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Ren's_seal.jpg Aerial.jpg| Aerial shot.jpg| Caster Magic User: As a guild member, Ren possesses magical abilities like Air Magic. His magic allows him to do things like making the air explode or drain the oxygen from it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Cover He also showed to levitate Christina with his magics.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 *'Aerial': Ren locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemys suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change. (Anime only). *'Aerial Shot': Ren uses his air magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks are then shot at the enemy. (Anime only) Trivia *His defeat by Midnight is toned down in the anime. In the manga, his face was cut across, but it wasn't in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members